The invention relates to a device for editing video and/or audio data stored in a data storage device, in which at least the video data are marked by means of assigned timecode data, and in which the editing device creates an editing list during editing.
Such editing devices are used in studios as well as by consumers for editing video data and audio data often assigned to these video data which are stored in a data storage device, for example, a magnetic tape apparatus or a memory disc for a data-processing apparatus. Editing is herein understood to mean that the video data and possibly assigned audio data are noted in an editing list section by section and possibly also in a rearranged sequence. The data in the editing list are marked by means of timecode data which are assigned to the video data and are also stored in the data storage device. Several editing sections are provided in the editing list. Two timecode values are generally introduced for each editing section, namely the timecode value of the first picture of the video data of the editing section and the timecode value of the last picture of these data. Random access, also in a rearranged sequence, is provided to the video data stored in the data storage device. If necessary, a plurality of videotakes stored in the data storage device may be accessed. With reference to the editing list, the data are read from the data storage device via a display process, in conformity with the timecode values introduced in the editing list, and are either displayed directly or stored by means of another storage device.
Known editing devices operate in such a way that, during creation of the editing list, they are always directly oriented on the timecode data which are assigned to the video data in the data storage device.
It is an object of the invention to improve an editing device of the type described in the opening paragraph in such a way that the composition of an editing list is simplified.
According to the invention, this object is solved in that, during the creation of a new editing list, the editing device marks the data provided for an editing section alternatively in conformity with the timecode data assigned to said data in the data storage device, or with reference to at least a part of at least one, already existing editing list in which the same data have already been marked, while one of the modes of creation is selectable for the respective editing section within an editing list to be created, but both modes of creation are usable in a mixed form within the editing list.
The editing device according to the invention provides two possibilities of marking the video data individually for each editing section to be marked by these data. On the one hand, there is the known possibility of dealing with the video data for an editing section with reference to the timecode data assigned to the video data stored in the data storage device. Thus, if a given section of video data in the data storage device is to be assigned to an editing section, then the corresponding timecode start and end values assigned to the video data in the data storage device are noted in the editing list.
Moreover, the editing device according to the invention provides the possibility of marking an editing section in such a way that reference is made to at least a part of an existing editing list. In this case, the data are not directly taken over from the data storage device, but reference is made to the editing list. The timecode start and end values can then be taken over in the new editing list to be created for that part of the video data which is to be taken over in this new list. This part to be taken over from the existing editing list may comprise a plurality of different sections from the video data of the data storage device. This section may thus already comprise various takes of previously composed video data.
Due to this reference to an existing, complete editing list, or to a part of such an existing editing list, a considerable part of data, and hence of elaborate operations in the creation of lists, can be saved for the new editing list to be created, because the parts taken over from an existing editing list need not be composed again.
In practice, this provides the advantage that, for example, contributions already composed can be taken over completely or partly in new contributions to be created, without these contributions themselves having to be composed again with reference to the video and timecode data stored in the data storage device.
There may be random selection between these two modes of marking the data within an editing list. This means that both modes can be mixed within an editing list. However, it should be fixed for each individual editing section which marking mode should be used for this editing section.
An embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the editing device marks the data provided for an editing section with reference to an existing editing list in such a way that exclusively the existing editing list is referred to for the relevant editing section in the editing list to be created.
To intensify the above-mentioned advantages, it is sufficient for those editing sections, for which there should be a reference to at least a part of an existing editing list, to refer exclusively to this existing editing list or to the part of the existing editing list and the timecode data introduced in this list. Advantageously, further information is not stored so as to realize a simple creation of the new editing list.
Another embodiment of the editing device is characterized in that basic lists for data and time codes assigned thereto exist in this editing device, and in that the editing device refers to the basic lists for marking the data provided for an editing section in conformity with the timecode data assigned to these data in the data storage device.
The above-mentioned, known possibility, in which editing sections mark the video data directly in conformity with the timecode data assigned to the video data in the data storage device, is further improved in that basic lists comprising the timecode data assigned to the video data already exist in the editing device for the video data stored in the data storage device. These basic lists thereby quasi-represent a kind of image of the timecode values in the way in which they are stored in the data storage device. The advantage for the editing device is that the timecode values stored in the editing device can be directly referred to for the editing process and the creation of the editing list, so that access to the data storage device is not necessary.
A further embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the editing device performs a non-linear editing operation.
Non-linear editing has become conventional practice for editing processes in cooperation with data storage devices which have very small access times, for example, disc memories for data-processing installations or personal computers. These have the advantage that much shorter waiting times for composing the individual takes occur when creating the editing list, and that only very short or no visible waiting times occur in the display process, i.e. when working through the editing list, so that, for example, for a contribution which is ready for transmission, temporary storage before transmission is not necessary, but the contribution can be directly composed and displayed with reference to the data of the editing list during transmission. Particularly for such professional purposes, the advantages of the editing device according to the invention become especially manifest because they provide a further time-saving facility.
Another embodiment of the display device according to the invention is characterized in that the display device reads the video data from the data storage device in conformity with the data introduced in the editing list, while, dependent on the mode of reference provided for the editing section, the video data for each editing section are read either in conformity with the timecode data assigned to the video data in the data storage device and introduced in the editing section, or in conformity with a reference to at least a part of an existing editing list.
In the one case, the display device reads the video data with reference to the timecode data introduced in the editing list in conformity with the assignment of these timecode data to the video data in the data storage device. In the other case, the display device is oriented on the existing editing list to which reference is made. This editing list comprises the required data, and the video data are read from the data storage device with reference to these data.
These and other aspects of the invention are apparent from and will be elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.